First move
by DanieSora
Summary: Cold war is a psychological war and one of them will have to make the first move to turn it physical, the problem is that there is many moves and America chooses the worst move like Russia predict. One shot


AmericaxRussia one shot.

**Title:** First Move

**Rate:** M for explicit sex and violence.

**Summary:** Cold war is a psychological war and one of them will have to make the first move to turn it physical, the problem is that there is many moves and America chooses the worst move like Russia predict. (Because Uke Russia is needed!)

Disclaimer: I don't own any hetalia character!

* * *

**First Move**

''Braginsky just give up'' America laughed; just laughed with mockingly white teeth and pink lips.

They have fought for a few hours and he knocked Soviet Union, Russia to the ground. Again.

Russia chucked finding amusing how he can be taken down so easily, shameful but interesting on his own. He envies that strength and should expect the blond to make front to him but he haven't, it was his biggest mistake. Besides he was pretty sure he will make America do the biggest mistake of his tiny life.

Soviet Russia moved his hand through the ground to get a hold on his forsaken pipe but his fingers only slid through the dirt and rocks before being kicked on his right leg making him hiss in pain.

America was over him grinning in a mere second and Russia felt a foot shoving him to the ground with strength, Russia is the only one who makes him sweat and really push his strength but he is still the stronger. He has the feeling his brother is capable of such thing but he surely prefers being kept in ignorance, the last spat they had been enough for him.

They were both on the ground scratching, punching and kicking with all the strength they could manage. Russia ran to get hold on his pipe and America did the same to get hold on his gun that was knocked out of his hand a few minutes before. They reached their weapons in fraction of seconds and stood up gazing at each other smugly looking over the bruises, cuts and dark places on flesh that they made.

It was not beautiful, it was not even sane but they were proud of every sore inch of neglected flesh untouched by the enemy.

Russia's coat was ripped off on the ground, America jacked was left on the plane making Russia feel that was unfair, after all his favourite coat was no more.

''Taking a break Braginsky?'' America panted smirking knowing the other was in much worse state than he showed.

''Only waiting for your break to be done. Is not being fair to hit you when you can't clearly move properly, after all a capitalistic pig needs to rest to fight properly yes?'' He gazed the right leg of the blond, blood dripping through the dirty pants as a smirk crawled to his lips while he thought_ 'how lovely, I got to hit there a few more times~'_.

''Oh no dude, I'm just fine. I thought in giving you a starts up since you can't clearly stand straight.'' with that Russia got straight, not showing any sign of the broken ribs that America knew he had, _'how predictable'_.

They walked to each other and a barbaric fight took place. More punches, a pipe swinging and America shoot the right arm of the Russian making him drop the pipe again. Taking advantage of that America shoved the larger body to the wall and pinned him there holding both arms against the others chest and then up, above his head receiving a groan of pain that Russia could not bite back.

''So soon Russia?'' America laughed, a slight edge of something insane in it.

''I am only taking a rest like you did previously-'' he received a punch on the stomach for that and now America was sure Russia had broken ribs. The pained flick on the soviet face and sweat on his forehead told him enough of his exhaustion too.

''Why don't you stop making me waste my time, you know I have heroic things to do... well... killing commies is one of them'' he wondered aloud moving his gun through the other stomach and pressing it on the broken ribs.

Russia made another groan of pain as he panted and hissed while waiting a few seconds to catch his breath and reply.

''I do believe is you who wastes my time, if you want this to end just join my beloved Union and everything will be just fine'' he said with fake cheerfulness.

''Nah, I'll have to pass that, I do not enjoy to hit and abuse little countries like you.'' he moved the gun up slowly, making a trail through his chest, neck and face to rest on his temple shoving aside a light hair strand.

''My satellites are well treated, we are one big happy family. You would like it there, and you would have satellites of your own'' he sang softly feeling the cold ring of the gun slight warm from the shot america did before. He wondered how many bullets it had, he could make a game...

''But I don't need or want them Russia... I couldn't care less of having land, I only want freedom. Freedom that you are taking from them _bastard_!'' he sneered the last word and hearing Russia chuckle again he moved the gun down his face to his mouth, pressing it to the corner of his mouth. _He could do it right? He dreamt about it... _

''What do you really want Amerika? This is more than about freedom you- '' he frowned looking at the gun that was now shoved roughly on his mouth not letting him talk. He was slightly afraid now.

America smirked, _how nice_ to see him so quiet, willing and above all _loosing_. ''Suck Russia, give your mouth good use.''

Russia tried to protest but no coherent words were falling from his open mouth almost gagging with the gun pressed inside his wet cavern. America started to laugh and he was not enjoying this one bit but started to move his mouth to make it quick, surely he won't be able of much more.

America laughed hard, how pathetic of Russia, against him he can't do nothing so he decided to play a bit more with him. Propaganda or the last information he had? Ah, lets hit the pride. ''I heard you are a blushing virgin when bottom. At least when willing...'' he said in an almost thoughtful tone as Russia's eyes widened a bit in surprise.

America moved the gun out as he coughed, and murmured ''France?'', and pressed hard again inside of his bruised mouth. He kept doing that motions enjoying how a trail of blood started to fall down his lips to his pale chin.

''Yep, I didn't want to overhear but is difficult when someone is talking about our enemy, you must understand right?'' he took the gun out inspecting the gun, _if he ruins his favourite gun he will pay_..., and narrowed his eyes as the Russian coughed and started to talk.

''_Da_, I do, I also heard that is not easy to top said enemy.'' he spat blood on the ground and stared hard into his eyes, _he will pay_, his mouth is bleeding.

''Oh but it is Braginsky, I am much stronger see.'' he cleaned his chin and lip with the thumb of his left hand and smirked when Russia tried to bite him.

''You are only a child, you do not know real strength.'' with that america shoved the gun inside his mouth ignoring how the vision of Russia sucking on his gun was going to his groin. _He will take advantage of this._

''Really? You want to see my strength, To feel my power crushing yours? I can do that buddy!'' he smiled and bit his ear staring at how Russia was doing his best to not move. ''Come on, use your tongue or I'll take it off, then you can't order around your bitches!'' he laughed again with that insane edge making Russia smirk but murmur _'stop'_ between thrusts of the gun. His mouth was constantly being assaulted and blood was falling again from his mouth, he could taste the iron mixed with the taste of the gun powder but decided not to think of how arousing it was.

America pressed both bodies flush and talked slow and husky on his ear enjoying every second of 'power demonstration'. He kept the grip on his arms tight and a shoved a leg up to his groin, preventing the Russian's legs from moving, as it give him some leverage and talk right on his ear.

''Have you ever dreamt with power? I have.'' he admitted softly.

''I dream with you submitting, finally realising that I, AMERICA, am the most young and strong _superpower_ that will ever exist! I want you down...'' he pressed the gun out of the soviet mouth and was about to thrust inside again when Russia moved his face to the side speaking.

''You dreamt with me submitting to you? I do believe that's all that is. A dream, and it will never be more than a dream _Amerika_.'' they locked eyes and both voices were poisonous, a test to see who would break first.

''Oh no, I will make sure I will see you down,. I will make sure you will submit to me in every single way Russia.'' with that he caressed the check of Russia's face in mock concern and moved his chin roughly to the front, right in front of him again.

''How nice of you to admit you dream of me Ame-'' America shoved the gun inside his mouth cutting his sentence while gaining a slight cough from Russia that kept moving his mouth and tongue on the gun trying to not gag on it.

''Oh but I do, it's the truth. I dream about you so pathetic, humiliated and bended under me that I don't know why, but I have the feeling, _you_ dream with that too.''

''What... uhg, do you, ..., mean?'' Russia manage to ask as the gun muffed his voice with the thrusts.

''You, the biggest country, the most controlling and strong nation being controlled, possessed, being unable to have a saying. Perhaps, being completely fucked by someone else stronger!' America smirked enjoying how Russia tensed.

''There is only me right? All the others are weak for you..'' America shifted and moved the leg between the Russian legs up feeling his groin as the look on his eyes darkened. The gun was taken and rested on a pale temple and he smirked. _Lust, he caught him..._

''You are amusing, but that will never happen. You may be slight stronger but I have more experience.'' Russia replied calmly keeping his face blank and secretly glad that the gun was out of his bruised mouth.

''Oh but I will. A child, only a young nation will make that happen Russia... You will bend and crack and then I will have you in every single way, and YOU will shamefully enjoy it.'' he pressed harder the right, bruised, leg on the others crotch feeling him tense and try to move away but not succeeding because of the wall.

''I do not wish such thing, you are most idiotic than I though...'' he licked this lips and mouth trying to clean them from blood not seceding in hiding the slight fear and lust he was feeling. ''Mother Russia only conquers and make the others submit! I do not submit _Amerika_, you should already know that.'' he sneered the other name and America pressed further feeling Russia's member growing to life. Russia couldn't help a slight shameful blush grow on his face as his half erection was rubbed pleasantly and grew harder with every rub of that firm leg.

''Stop the crap! I can feel you shiver in anticipation with every inch of cold flesh, Red.''

''_Nyet_! If you want to know I only anticipate you breaking and submitting to me, that's what will happen... You are all _alone_ against me _Amerika_, You can't handle this Union by yourself.'' Russia giggled and emphasis '_alone_', _how fun it is to play with the other insecurities..._

''I will and I'll show you!'' He pulled the arms, under his grip, down against the Russian chest and shoved him hard against the wall while the light blond head hit on the cold harsh concrete loudly. With the hand holding the gun he pulled his uniform pants down gazing smugly at the big tent on his underwear.

''Stop... what are you... Amerika stop!'' he tried in vain wanting to strangle the blond more than ever and blushing furiously squirming away but being hold with an iron grip the pain on his chest and ribs not letting him breath properly.

''Oh no! Not now that I find that you are _so_ turned on!'' America turned him away and shoved him again against the wall. Russia's face hit on the wall and his arms were held above his head but soon were pulled down on his back and kept there by the strong left hand of America. He tried to lose the hold but every single move made his wounded arm hurt even more and bleed and his chest brush the wall making him hiss in pain.

''You do not wish to do this _Amerika_! I will get revenge!'' he warned feeling his pants being pulled down as he was pressed against the wall again. His clothed chest hit cold hard bricks, his face was bruised by the tiny edges on the wall and his teeth clenched in anger. _No, No... not here... _

''Bring it on commie!'' He placed the gun on his pants as he zip down and undertone the pants. Then he took his half erection from his underwear and palmed it to full length.

He smirked and accentuated every move with a word as he pressed Russia harder to the wall. His left hand so tight on his wrists that was a painful reddish white as the hand with the gun grabbed one round cheek and opened the ass.

''You'' he slid his gorged member on his rear enjoying how Russia squirmed away,

''Are'' he place it right on the puckered hole and bent,

''Mine'' he pressed inside the with strength.

''Capitalistic pig'' was all Russia was able to hiss as the cock was harshly pushed inside his ass, stretching and ripping him apart while making him move forward and press his dying erection against the brick wall bruising the sensitive skin on his gorged member.

''Fuck... this hurts...'' America complained waiting for some adjustment. The tight heat involving his member still pressing painfully on his erection as he bit his lip.

Russia was only able of whimper and groan in pain and even the other was not moving he knew he was bleeding. He could feel the sting and painful burn on his rear.

America started moving slowly when he felt the muscles adjust to his member enjoying how Russia was very still trying to decrease the pain. He shoved the gun to the side and moved his hand to the belly of the Russian making him bend and lift his ass. '_much better'_ he thought while moving the hand to feel the other chest and moving it down grabbing the neglected, almost limp, member ''You are so tight... so good...''

Russia didn't respond and only closed his eyes. He can't watch any more his member reacting so furiously to the touch of the american fingers and palm. The painful burn was becoming a shadow of pleasure as the hand on his member kept pumping and rubbing more and faster and the thrusts on his ass went deeper and in a fast pace. After a few moments of search and prodding America found his prostate and shoved hard into it receiving a soft whimper and gasp.

''I told you you would like! Fucking slut!'' Russia tried to squirm again but America kept holding him aiming to that bulge of nerves again an again receiving soft gasps and frustrated groans, himself panting and gasping in every thrust as sweat rolled on his forehead.

''I'll kill you _Amerika_! I will destroy you and every single thing you love!'' Russia said in a loud deep voice, clearly trying his best to hide the lustful tone he might have. This was not sex or even animatistic rutting, no, it was pure hate and Russia will make America regret.

xxx

Meanwhile England was searching for America and heard Russia running to the place where voices echoed and stopped staring choked to the view he found.

America was pounding brutally into Russia's ass and Russia was panting, all blushed with closed eyes, meeting the thrusts. The sounds of flesh hitting flesh and deep grunts and breathing filling the air.

England forced himself out of the stupor he found himself as he watched, and saw the bruises of both, and hid closing his eyes while listening to the frantic beating of his heart not able to understand if he wanted to keep the image or erase it. This was _wrong_, so wrong and America was the one who made the first _wrong_ move... he needed help,_ 'no one can stop this now'_ with that thought he ran away trying to find help he found France that was also trying to find the 'fighting' countries.

''We need to stop this RIGHT NOW!'' England yelled fearfully and still in shock.

France understood in that moment what was happening so he kept his voice even and sweet ''What did you see _cheri_? Which one made a move?''

''America... Russia won't forgive this... he...'' he murmured and shook his head several times being stopped by the cooled French placing a hand on his shoulder.

''They mixed personal issues?'' he tried to understand what happened since there were many things that could be bad

''He's fucking him...'' England spat eyes wide to him.

''_Mon Dieu_... _Amerique_ made the wrong move... _merde_.'' France murmured also with eyes wide. They are children, of course they would do the wrong moves, now the war won't stop...

''Now this bloody shit will never stop! IT STOPPED BEING_ Psychological_ FRANCE! Now this is physical! Oh God! Russia won't forgive.. oh my poor child.. what have you done...''

He fought the fear and regret tears from falling, this was wrong, so wrong they need help to stop this.. His poor colony messed with the wrong country...

''We need to get China and Germany now, come with me, We need to act before is too late.'' France grabbed his wrist not as gently as used due to distraction and also fear.

''Germany is not strong enough...'' England said in low tone

''Then we will try to have to join all the help we can...''

xxx

America kept pounding in a primitive pace, always using the right hand to rub and press the other cock and the left to hold him in place.

Russia kept his face on the wall, body bended, and America could feel how he responded to every thrust. So much better than he ever imagined, Russia clenched, tensed and whimpered spasming before coming on his hand with a silent gasp, open mouth and purple eyes kept shut all the time.

America kept using his hand to ride his orgasm feeling the walls pressing his member in an almost maddening heat making him thrust more deeper, with frantic and uneven thrusts coming with a low grunt and riding slowly his orgasm.

When finished he pulled out and shoved Russia to the ground.

Russia slid his face on the wall rasping the skin and held his face in shame as cum with blood left his hole while America buttoned his trousers and grabbed the gun.

''This was fun don't you think?'' America laughed aiming to the Russian's ass enjoying how it was leaking and red,_ 'he has a nice, tight ass'_ .

Russia kept glaring to the ground not pulling his pants up and America felt a bit guilt moving to help him but pausing when the blushed, bloody mouth and dark purple eyes of the Russian looked up with a smirk.

America moved back not sure what was happening,_ he won right?_

''You made the first move _Amerika_. I hope you had fun because this is the last time you get the chance of making a move!'' with that he got up and pulled his pants up.

Russia limped away while holding his wounded harm without looking back as a shocked american was left staring not sure about what happened.

* * *

Notes: This is a side story. The only intention on this one is the smut... *laughs* duh xD

It's only a kink not a statement of as many say 'The Cold war was UST', nope simply a kink, understood? Good!

was edited.


End file.
